dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Laurel Tree Tailors
Details *'Title:' 월계수 양복점 신사들 Since 1917 / Wolgyesu Yangbokjeom Sinsadeul Since 1917 *'Also known as:' The Gentlemen of Wolgyesu Tailor Shop / Bay Tree Tailors *'Genre:' Family, drama, comedy *'Episodes:' 54 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Aug-27 to 2017-Feb-26 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday Night 19:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' Laurel Tree Tailors OST Synopsis 'The Gentlemen of Wolgyesu Tailor Shop' talks about men's love, success and family. Suits have always been the symbol for men and their class. What the characters from the drama have in common is that they all work for Wolgyesu Tailor Shop. They share their friendship as well as love at their workplace. --''KBS World'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Lee Dong Gun as Lee Dong Jin *Jo Yoon Hee as Na Yun Shil *Cha In Pyo as Bae Sam Do *Choi Won Young as Sung Tae Pyung (Sung Joon) *Hyun Woo as Kang Tae Yang ;Lee Family *Shin Goo as Lee Man Sool * Kim Young Ae as Choi Gok Ji *Oh Hyun Kyung as Lee Dong Sook *Pyo Ye Jin as Kim Da Jung (Dong Sook's daughter) ;People around Yun Shil *Ji Seung Hyun as Hong Ki Pyo *Jung Kyung Soon as Kyung Ja (Ki Pyo's mother) *Lee Jung Eun as Geum Choon Daek *Ryu Tae Ho as Yun Shil's father ;People around Sam Do *Ra Mi Ran as Bok Sun Nyeo *Park Young Kyu *Jung Hye Sun Supporting Cast *Jo Yang Ja as Tae Yang's mother *Choi Sung Gook as Park Tae Sup (Dong Sook's blind date, ep 19~) *Sung Gi Yoon (성기윤) as director Mr. Park *Han Seung Hyun as assistant Mr. Na *Choi Bum Ho as lawyer Choi Chul Ho *Choi Ji Na as Oh Young Eun (ep 31~) **Park Shi Eun as teen Young Eun *Sul Woo Hyung as Han Seung Woo (Young Eun's son) *Jung Dong Kyu as one of Misa Apparel's board of directors ;Min Family *Park Joon Geum as Han Eun Sook *Goo Jae Yi as Min Hyo Joo *Park Eun Suk as Min Hyo Sang *Lee Se Young as Min Hyo Won *Cha Joo Young as Choi Ji Yun *Baek Hyun Joo (백현주) as Eun Sook's maid Cameos and special appearances *Kim Sun Young as Sam Do's customer (ep 3) *Park Jin Joo as Ms. Bang (ep 6) *Song Jae Ryong as the limping guy who got married (ep 7, 49) *Yoo Geum as one of the 3 ladies from Daejun Central market (ep 7,8) *Kim Ji Eun as Ji Yun's coworker (ep 20, 50) *Kim Young Hee (김영희) as tenant who quarrel with Hyo Won (ep 26, 49) *Kim Do Sung (김도성) as Gun Dal *Choi Hyun Woo as Hyun Woo (tarot card reader, ep 42) *Lee Seung Ki as bag shop owner (ep 52) ;More Extended Cast & Guests Production Credits *'Production Company:' Pan Entertainment *'Chief Producer:' Bae Kyung Soo *'Producer:' Kang Min Kyung (강민경) *'Director:' Hwang In Hyuk *'Assistant Director:' Kim Hyung Joon (김형준), Park So Yun (박소연) *'Screenwriter:' Goo Hyun Sook Recognitions ;2017 53rd Baeksang Arts Awards: *Best New Actress in Television (Lee Se Young) ;2016 KBS Drama Awards: *Excellence Actor in Full-Length Drama (Lee Dong Gun) *Excellence Actress in Full-Length Drama (Jo Yoon Hee) *Supporting Actress Award (Ra Mi Ran) *Newcomer Actress Award (Lee Se Young) *Best Couple Award (Cha In Pyo and Ra Mi Ran, Hyun Woo and Lee Se Young) Notes *Two months after the final episode, both lead actor Lee Dong Gun and actress Jo Yoon Hee got married to each other in real life. *This is the last drama for Kim Young Ae before she passed away in April 2017. Episode Ratings See Laurel Tree Tailors/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *KBSWorld *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:KDrama2017 Category:KBS